


The Gift

by SecondSilk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some decisions are out of your hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Tales of Brave Ulysses is the album Joyce and Giles listen to in Band Candy.

You had thought you'd leave. It's almost amusing: you had convinced yourself that it was a good thing. Dawn spent yesterday curled in the corner of your apartment and you had no idea what to say, Slayer's aren't supposed to have families, but Tales of Brave Ulysses still makes you cry.

You'd have to leave now. When Buffy had had you reinstated your heart had almost burst with joy. But they would call you back now she was dead.

It wasn't right for you there, anyway. You had suggested she kill her sister, she had died instead; trumps, Watcher, mate.


End file.
